Training Grounds
by dilang-anghel
Summary: How did Irene get so closed with Teresa? And what else is the organization teaching besides swordsmanship? IxT oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore and its characters. They all belong to Norihiro Yagi.**

**Anime: Claymore**

**Title: Training Grounds **

**Warning: slight shoujo ai. **

**Pairing: Irene x Teresa**

**A/N: I got this idea when Raki was amazed on Clare's acting ability when they went into an inn disguised as brother and sister.**

* * *

In a secluded forest, a group of in-training Claymores surrounded the area wearing only their body clothes. A long haired pubescent Claymore with long pointy ears stood patiently amongst the crowd.

_We've been gathered for the first time, as I thought. But I wonder what type of training we're going to do? A group training?_ Irene mused over as she scanned for new faces with strong yomas, she saw two familiar Claymores bickering, if she remembered correctly, Sophia was the one having the short curled hair and the other one Noel, with short spiky hair. They have almost of the same level of yoma power, probably they would be ranked three or four

_Now where is that woman? _

At one glance she immediately saw Teresa, standing there, yawning and seemed uninterested.

Irene sighed. _As expected._

Teresa also caught sight of Irene. Probably she felt the weird signals directed at her. She grinned at the sullen woman who in turn looked away.

Irene felt the blush running on her cheeks. _What the hell was that? _When she turned back her gaze, Teresa was already in front of her.

Irene hid her surprise. It was weird. Teresa wasn't the type who would associate herself with other in-training claymores.

"They seemed to be waiting for more," was all Irene could say hoping that she did not falter in between those words. If she really is a strong warrior, a calm and composed conversation with Teresa will just be easy. That, even though in her heart she knew that this girl is way more powerful than she expected.

"You seemed to be more collected than usual," Teresa said unexpectedly, her trademark faint smile written across her lips.

"What?" Irene said in a low voice.

"If you don't mind me saying this. Your quicksword have some flaws. I advise you to improve that lame technique."

_How arrogant._ Irene thought. She appeared to have been slightly offended but she had to give that to Teresa. She beat her to it in no more than a minute when they sparred for the first time.

"Well, that's to be expected for the one who is opted to succeed the number one spot," Irene said looking calm and focused.

Teresa leaned closer and put a hand over Irene's shoulders. "Well, I do not want my number two to be lagging behind," she said in a whisper. With that she gave Irene a tight squeeze.

_Liar._ Irene thought with such contempt. _You're unparalleled abilities to read Yoma is too much for any of us here._

Irene brushed away Teresa's hand from her shoulder. "Now, why would the proud Teresa concern herself with my abilities?"

Teresa turned around her back facing Irene. "I don't know," her voice now solemn. "I always have a feeling that you'll live longer than me."

"Huh?" Irene was caught again by surprise. "What makes you say that? Why are you having such silly premonitions?"

"Well, who knows? I might go against the organization. . . who the hell you think will beat me to it?"

Irene narrowed her eyes at Teresa's attempt of a joke. "Don't make me laugh."

Teresa sneered.

"To tell you the truth, Teresa. There's no one here who could possibly beat you," Irene stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Even an awakened one?" Teresa suggested still with a hint of joke.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" Irene gave her a bored look. _She knew she's too powerful to even joke about death. But despite that. . . those eyes keeps telling me a different story. Are you really that strong, Teresa?_

Irene stared at her, ready to turn away the moment she face her. She didn't know why she needs to steal the moments every time she looked at Teresa.

_Teresa._

_You really are a mysterious person._

_No wonder I . . ._

Irene's thoughts were distracted by the voice of their bald trainer. He was carrying a bag of clothes. He told them to gather up.

"Our lesson for today is about covert operations. In this lesson you need to know how to act in order to fool other people while in guise." The bald man opened the bag and threw the garbs randomly to each Claymore. "You should act according to the clothes given to you. And by the way, you need to pair up for this and help one another."

_So, this is the reason why we're gathered._ Irene thought. She pulled up the dress in front of her. After looking at it, she slightly frowned. _I got a prostitute's dress._

"My, my… we're the same," Teresa noticed when she saw Irene's. "I guess we should pair up."

"So, how is that suppose to work, you're garb is for a priest?" Irene asked when she saw Teresa's black robe.

"Ah, you don't get it do you?" Teresa said in an almost mocking voice. "I could teach you the way of the prostitute while you teach me the way of a priest."

"Well, you do have a knack of making fun of me, don't you?" But it struck her somewhat. _But then again,_ _how did Teresa know the 'way of the prostitute'?_

"Okay, ladies. . . I need you to pull out the best act you can after an hour." That was the last thing the trainer said before he went away.

"So, shall we start?" Teresa initiated and undressed Irene.

"Weird. Are you supposed to be the one to dress me up?" Irene said. "And by the way, is the touching necessary. . around. . ooh. . T-teresa. . what is your hand doing on my crotch!?"

"Ah, haven't you noticed that the lesson is already starting?" Teresa closed her eyes and continued what she's doing.

* * *

**-end-**


End file.
